Amor de Mãe
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Irina têm um filha pequena, mas escondeu isso de Jack, e numa tarde de Outono na Rússia ele aparece e vê-la com a filha de ambos... Uma song fic com a música "What hurt the most"


Amor de mãe…

Ela olhou para as crianças que brincavam no parque, e fixou as atenção na filha de apenas dois anos, ela baloiçava enquanto se ria, não estavam muitas crianças no parque, e ela observava-a a alegria dela.

Irina sabia que passava demasiado tempo fora, por causa da organização dela, e já se tinha perguntado como é que ainda não tinha perdido a sanidade.

E sorriu quando ouviu a filha chama-la, ela acenou e a filha continuou a rir e a baloiçar, era ela a resposta, a única coisa que a mantinha sã era a filha, Gracie… Gracie Laura Bristow.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out

Ela observou a filha e teve noção num exacto momento em que ela se ria de como ela lembrava Sydney, apesar de serem fisicamente diferentes, tinham o mesmo sorriso, puro.

Gracie tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos brilhavam em tons de verde, a pele branca reluzia com a fraca luz do sol e tinha algumas sardas no rosto.

Irina tinha pensado se fazia bem em tê-la com ela, ela passava muito tempo fora e Gracie estava com a ama quando isso aconteci, mas soube no primeiro momento em que a segurou nos braços que não a podia deixar ir, já tinha ficado sem Syd, sem Nadia. Não! Gracie ficaria com ela.

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

Olhou para o relogio, sete da tarde em ponto, chamou a filha que veio ter com ela, a ingenuidade e a pureza dos traços do rosto dela era único, e reconfortavam-na imenso.

Sorriu para a filha e pegou-a ao colo quando se sentiu observada.

Virou e deu de caras com que a estava a espiar, e milhares de emoções e possiblidades lhe vieram a cabeça.

Jack Bristow está a olha-la e ela sentiu medo, medo que ele levasse a Gracie, afinal ela era filha dele e ela menti-lhe escondendo-a dele, mas ela acalmou quando viu um breve sorriso brutar dos lábios dele.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

"Olá Irina" Ele disse simplesmente e ela parou, não sabia o que responder, ou se respondia, abriu a boca na tentativa de dizer algo, mas mais uma vez algo a fez parar.

Sydney e Nadia observava-a de longe ele tentou ir em direcção as filhas mas Jack parou-a.

"Elas são vir aqui depois de eu lhes explicar tudo" Ele disse perante o olhar inquisidor dela "Exigência delas"

"Que queres que te explique?"

"Podes começar pela parte em que me mentiste e diseste que a Nadia era filha do Sloane e não minha?" Ele respirou e Irina reparou que o tom de voz dele mantinha-se igual.

"Há e podes também explicar-me aquela criança…"

"Ela… tu não ma vais tirar!"

"Eu não te quero tirar nada, afinal eu não te vou tirar algo que nem sequer é meu… certo?"

A pergunta doeu-lhe, e ela sentiu as lágrimas molharem-se o rosto. Jack não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração quando a viu chorar e num segundo de exitação aproximou-se dela e limpo-lhe as lágrimas num gesto terno.

"É minha, não é?" Ele continuava com as mãos no rosto dela "Confia em mim…"

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away

"Eu…" Irina disse não sabendo bem por onde começar "Sim, ela é tua filha…"

Ela suspirou e viu um sorriso nascer no rosto dele mas continuou as explicações.

"Eu… a Nadia, desculpa, eu não sabia o que dizer quando tu assumiste que ela era filha do Sloane, ela não é, porque eu nunca dormi com ele mas se eu te dissese isto, tu não ias acreditar, desculpa…"

Ele sentiu todo o seu eu cair ao vê-la daquela maneira, desprotegida… e não aguentou mais e beijou-lhe os lábios, para ela sentir os lábios dele sobre os dela era magnifico, algo que ela julgava nunca mais ir acontecer, separaram-se e Irina pode perceber que as filhas estavam atrás dele e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, abraçou Nadia e depois Sydney.

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away

Gracie observava tudo aquilo… e nada fazia sentido na cabeça dela, ouviu a voz da mãe chama-la e aproximou-se devagar.

Ela não ouviu muitos do que a mãe lhe a havia dito, estava com a atenção ficada nas pessoas em frente dela.

Ela olhou para a raparigo que se parecia com a mãe e não pode deixar de notar que tinha os olhos iguais ao dela, verdes…

A última coisa que ela captou do discurso da mãe foi "Agora somos uma familia"

E sorriu, porque aquilo era tudo o que ela queria.

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo


End file.
